A customer when visiting a retail store can inspect and choose produce that seems to look like the highest quality. However, a customer who orders the same item from a retail store website for grocery pickup and/or delivery has to rely on the store associate to choose the actual item to be delivered. They may be dissatisfied with that result.
It is desirable for the customer to be able to request images of the item in the retail store, so that the customer can be satisfied with their online purchase.